


Cake Problems

by CottonSwab



Category: Phan
Genre: 2015!Halloween, Caring!Phil?, Eating Disorder - Bulimia (Dan), M/M, Self-hate (Dan)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:00:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5895547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CottonSwab/pseuds/CottonSwab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Phanfiction, includes some harmful topics so please read the tags and stuff!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake Problems

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Sorry this is up pretty late, had trick-or-treating and of course binge watching Dan and Phil's SPOOKY WEEK!!!! 
> 
> A/N 2: This is my first time uploading to Ao3 hope you guys like it! (And I hope I did it right...)
> 
> A/N 3: Hope you had a good Halloween!!
> 
> Word Count: 700+ Words
> 
> Note bulimia is a real disease and if you believe someone could have this you should get help, I am not saying Dan has this disorder it is a work of imagination, and I do not personally nor know anyone who has bulimia.
> 
> Ultimate Spookies  
> vvvvv
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WWum0VRc6MI

*****

Dan already stuck the fork in his mouth.

Stupid piece of shit!

Might as well eat it all right?

Go ahead, it'll make you feel better.

Dan nodded as he shoveled another forkful of chocolate cake in his mouth.

And another.

And another.

It was about two a.m. when Dan finished his first slice of the cake. He got up quickly and ran towards his kitchen. He got out of his bedroom door and it was eerily quiet and dark.

But the cake!

He pulled it together and ran towards the kitchen.

"Oof! God dammit!" He hit his head on the glass door and knocked himself back on the ground. Heavy footsteps came later as a sleepy-state Phil popped out.

"You okay Dan, that one sounded hard."

Dan thought about what he was doing.

I'm sitting on the floor outside of my stupid kitchen door because of some stupid cake! And the fact you feel that stupid urge to just eat more of it! All this stupid running in the morning with Phil has just gone to waste!

"No. I'm not okay." He said aloud. It was as if he had to convince himself first. Phil nodded his head for Dan to continue.

"When I was fourteen my doctor diagnosed me with bulimia Phil. And now I keep having retractions! I was suppose to be getting fucking better not binge eating again!" Dan screamed out. He kicked at the air and balled his hands up as he started grabbing fists full of his hair. He tasted something salty and realized it was his tears which made him scream out again.

"I'm fat and disgusting and now you're going to hate me because i'm fucking ugly and broken!"

Dan felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up through his tears. Phil was crouched down to his height and was looking at him.

"Your beautiful Dan." Phil leaned in and kissed Dan.

Though having his attack he was still in somewhat awe, he finally caught on that Phil was kissing him and he kissed back. Their lips entwined when he felt Phil's tongue poking and prodding at his which he very well let in. It was a war of dominance between the two, which Dan so very quickly surrendered to.

After what felt like years Phil finally pulled away a wiped a tear off of Dan's cheek with the pad of his thumb.

"And I promise I won't ever hate you. We might bicker from time to time, but I love you Daniel James Howell and I hope you can love me enough to let me help you."

Dan smiled at Phil and nodded his head. He wrapped his arms around Phil's torso, his head neatly placed in the crook of Phil's neck. Phil worked his arms around Dan.

Dan's sniffling and sobs became more quiet as he fell asleep in Phil's arms.

Phil tucked his arms underneath of Dan's knees, he ungracefully picked him up and brought him to his bedroom. He careful set him down and tucked him in.

He pecked his cheek and whispered "I love you." and walked out to his own bedroom.

'We'll figure out the loose threads in the morning.' He thought as he flicked the lights off. 

*****

End.

 

xx 

Chris 

 

 

 

 

Tumblr (I don't upload works here): http://darksbane7.tumblr.com/

Wattpad (I upload works here): https://www.wattpad.com/user/Darksbane7

Ao3 (I upload works here): https://archiveofourown.org/users/CottonSwab


End file.
